


Ocs

by ocean_side



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_side/pseuds/ocean_side
Summary: in the process of editing





	1. Chapter 1

_OVERSEE | 'cause you're a sky_

_full name - hunter phillip thompson_

_reason of why they were named this - hunter // his mother found the name pleasing, and she believed that he would be able to hunt down the evil in the world. phillip // this was in memory of his father's great grandfather, a man he had respected greatly. thompson // this was his mother's maiden name, as his father and mother never married, and he never did lean his father's last name._

_meaning/origin behind name - hunter -- meaning one who hunts, is of english origin. phillip -- meaning warlike; lover of horses, is of greek origin. thompson -- meaning son of thom, is of both english and scottish origin._

_nickname(s) - philly [ this nickname was given to him by his older sister ] lilla björnen [ this was also another nickname given to him by his sister, but his mother had used it as well, it means little bear ] hunty [ a friend gave him this nickname and it stuck as he liked it ]_

_species - human_

_nationality - swedish, german and italian_

_first spoken language? any other spoken languages? - german, can speak swedish and english, currently learning japanese_

_do they have any physical disabilities? - he does deal with asthma_

_blood type? - A-_

_what hand is their dominant hand? - his left hand but he's ambidextrous_

_gender - male_

_sexuality - pansexual_

_pronouns - he/him/his_

_age - 23_

_birthday - october 23rd, 1996_

_zodiac sign - he is a scorpio/libra, as he was born on the cusp_

_astrological sign - scorpion/scales_

_elemental sign - water/air_

_ruling planet - pluto/venus_

_polarity - fixed/positive_

_theme song(s) -_

_──────────────_

_CHARACTER | 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_personality - hunter, upon first meetings, is very shy and timid but always wearing a smile and seeming rather happy, and often is seen fiddling with his fingers or hair, as he gets easily nervous around strangers, but he will still be as kind as he possibly can towards the stranger, he's also very caring, and often tries his best to make sure that people around him are happy, which adds to his own happiness, and he is all around, is a very shy, but deeply caring and helpful person. towards friends, hunter is a bit more open towards you, and is very affectionate, going between either physical and verbal affection, he cares deeply for you and does what he can to help you if you are in need, with that said, he tends to worry very easily for his friends. if you two before more then friends, he will be more open with you, and very big on affection, he will also worry quite a lot for you, as he usually does for most people, though he'd have more issues when it comes to his worry, as you two are closer. how he acts towards his family, is very similar to how he treats everyone else. all around, he is a very emotional person, making it hard for him at times, as he is easily prone to cry, though he tries his best not to, but he does have a heart of gold, and just wants the best for everyone around him. he's also very courageous, as even though he is easily scared and timid, he won't hesitate to stand up for those who are in need._

_positive traits? - kind, very thoughtful, brave, patient_

_neutral traits? - curious, friendly, often happy, understanding_

_negative traits? - easily worried, overly emotional,_

_soft spot - most people, animals, people in need_

_is their soft spot noticeable? if not, how do they hide it? -_

_talents? -_

_hobbies? -_

_biggest vulnerability? -_

_greatest strength? -_

_which of the seven deadly sins do they fight against or give into, willingly or not? -_

_which of the seven virtues do possess or fight against? -_

_worse fear(s) -_

_worse thing that could happen to them? -_

_what single event could through their life in turmoil? -_

_sleep patterns -_

_what drives and motivates them? -_

_their priorities? -_

_their philosophy? -_

_past failure(s) that they are secretive/would get embarrassed about if someone found out? -_

_if given one wish, what would it be and why? -_

_daredevil or cautious? are they the same after you get to know them? -_

_what was/is their biggest regret? -_

_what was/is their greatest accomplishment? -_

_their darkest secret(s)? -_

_──────────────_

_PROBLEMS/CRISIS/CHANGE | i'm gonna give you my heart_

_How do they react to crisis? -_

_How do they react to problems? -_

_How do they face their problems? -_

_What kinds of problems do they deal with? -_

_How often is their lives in danger? -_

_How often do new problems appear in their life? -_

_How do they react to change? -_

_Their thoughts on change? -_

_──────────────_

_SELF PERCEPTION | 'cause you're a sky_

_one word they use to describe themselves? -_

_how do they think others see them? -_

_if given a chance to change anything they wanted in their life, what would it be and why? -_

_if they could change four things about themselves, what and why?_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_if change one was made, how would it affect their lives and those around them? -_

_──────────────_

_THINKING | 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_are they influenced easily? -_

_do they influence others easily? -_

_do they get distracted/daydream often? -_

_how fast do they process events? -_

_what is their memory like? -_

_──────────────_

_MENTALITY | 'cause you light up the path_

_do they have any mental disorders and/or disabilities? -_

_how do they view life? -_

_do they usually see the glass as half full or half empty? why? -_

_what situations trigger special reactions? -_

_are they satisfied with how their life is now? -_

_any speech disorders? -_

_──────────────_

_HABITS | i don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_do they smoke? if they do, what do they smoke and how often? -_

_do they drink? if so, how often? -_

_is there anything they do unconsciously or out of habit? ( ex. biting nails when nervous. ) -_

_──────────────_

_FAVORITES | I don't care if you do ooh ooh_

_color? -_

_animal? -_

_person(s)? -_

_form of transportation? -_

_time of day? -_

_movie? -_

_scent? -_

_drink? -_

_food? -_

_book? -_

_genre of music? -_

_song ( if they have one )? -_

_quote(s)? - " loss? i'm all to familiar with it. " " you failed? well, never give up. " " sometimes we act like something we aren't, but after awhile, can we tell the difference between us and them? " " those who only see with their eyes are truly blind, as to fully understand someone or something, you must see it with your heart. " " to grow as a person, you have to open yourself to new experiences. "_

_──────────────_

_AFFILIATIONS | 'cause in a sky_

_hero or villain? -_

_if neither, what do they affiliate themselves with? -_

_what is their reason for joining/becoming a hero or villain? -_

_if neither a hero or villain, what is their current goal(s) at hand? -_

_──────────────_

_APPEARANCE | 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_do they resemble anyone? -_

_how old do they appear? -_

_posture? -_

_do they have a particular scent? -_

_accent? -_

_what does their voice sound like? -_

_eye color? -_

_eye shape? -_

_do they use/wear glasses or/and contacts? -_

_hair color? -_

_hair length? -_

_hair type? ( ex. fine, thick, course etc ) -_

_typical hairstyle? -_

_height/weight? -_

_body type? -_

_skin tone? -_

_skin type? -_

_shape of face? -_

_most predominant feature? -_

_any distinguishing marks and/or scars? -_

_are there any marks and/or scars they're embarrassed or sensitive about? -_

_──────────────_

_GENERAL | i think i saw you_

_jewelry? -_

_any other accessories and/or other items? -_

_outfits? -_

_where do they live now? -_

_where do they want to live? -_

_spending habits? -_

_most prized possession? why? -_

_do they have any animals? -_

_if yes; what is their pet(s) behavior towards their owner and towards strangers? -_

_──────────────_

_ROMANTICS | 'cause you're a sky_

_first crush? -_

_current crush? -_

_first kiss? -_

_any sexual experience? -_

_how do they take flirting? -_

_how do they show signs of their interest in others? -_

_──────────────_

_EDUCATION / WORK | you're a sky full of stars_

_lower education? -_

_higher education -_

_what was their first job? -_

_what's their current job? -_

_dream job? -_

_high, middle, or lower class? -_

_house? -_

_are they satisfied with their life style? -_

_──────────────_

_CHILDHOOD | such a heavenly view_

_birthplace? -_

_hometown? -_

_type of childhood? -_

_how did their parents influence them? -_

_any outside influences? -_

_first memory? -_

_first important childhood memory and why it still effects them? -_

_were they brought up in a religious family? - n/a_

_if yes, do they act on/have any religious beliefs and/or tendencies? - n/a_

_──────────────_

_FAMILY & RELATIONSHIP | you're such a heavenly view_

_mother(s)/(name) -_

_appearance? -_

_relationship with her? -_

_her status? -_

_father(s)/(name) -_

_appearance? -_

_relationship with him? -_

_his status? -_

_any sibling(s)? -_

_their relationship with them? -_

_their status? -_

_any extended family? ( Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc ) -_

_with anyone? - n/a_

_have they been with anyone previously? -_

_do they have any friends? -_

_what's their relationship? -_

_what's their status? -_

_──────────────_

_ABILITIES | you're a sky full of stars_

_ability(ies) name? - Owl City_

_ability(ies) history? -_

_how did they discover their power? -_

_when did they discover their power? -_

_does it have it's own consciousness? -_

_what does it do? -_

_any special moves? -_

_what are its strengths? -_

_what are its weaknesses? -_

_how does it effect its user? -_

_( since this is for Jojo )_

_Stand Stats_

_Power - B_

_Speed - A_

_Range - A_

_Durability - D_

_Precision - C_

_Potential - A_

_──────────────_

_DREAMS | coldplay_

_what is their dream(s), the goal(s) they're set on achieving? -_

_when did they finally settle on this one(s)? -_

_what was some of their childhood dreams that stayed with them as they grew? -_

_have they had any other people's dreams affect their own?_

_why did they settle their minds on this certain dream(s)? -_


	4. 4

OVERSEE |

 

full name - thomas alexander greyling

 

reason of why they were named this - 

 

meaning/origin behind name - 

 

nickname(s) - 

 

species - human

 

nationality - italian, hopi and irish

 

first spoken language? any other spoken languages? - 

 

do they have any physical disabilities? - 

 

blood type? - ab-

 

what hand is their dominant hand? - he's ambidextrous 

 

gender - male

 

sexuality - pansexual

 

pronouns - he/him/his

 

age - 29

 

birthday - april 15th, 1990

 

zodiac sign - aries

 

astrological sign - the ram

 

elemental sign - fire

 

ruling planet - mars

 

sign mode - cardinal

 

theme song(s) - 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

CHARACTER | 

 

personality - 

 

soft spot -

 

is their soft spot noticeable? if not, how do they hide it? -

 

talents? -

 

hobbies? -

 

biggest vulnerability? -

 

greatest strength? -

 

which of the seven deadly sins do they fight against or give into, willingly or not? - 

 

which of the seven virtues do possess or fight against? - 

 

worse fear(s) - 

 

worse thing that could happen to them? -

 

what single event could through their life in turmoil? -

 

sleep patterns - 

 

what drives and motivates them? -

 

their priorities? -

 

their philosophy? -

 

past failure(s) that they are secretive/would get embarrassed about if someone found out? -

 

if given one wish, what would it be and why? -

 

daredevil or cautious? are they the same after you get to know them? -

 

what was/is their biggest regret? -

 

what was/is their greatest accomplishment? -

 

their darkest secret(s)? -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

PROBLEMS/CRISIS/CHANGE |  

 

How do they react to crisis? - 

 

How do they react to problems? - 

 

How do they face their problems? - 

 

What kinds of problems do they deal with? - 

 

How often is their lives in danger? - 

 

How often do new problems appear in their life? - 

 

How do they react to change? -

 

Their thoughts on change? -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

SELF PERCEPTION | 

 

one word they use to describe themselves? - 

 

how do they think others see them? - 

 

if given a chance to change anything they wanted in their life, what would it be and why? - 

 

if they could change four things about themselves, what and why? 

 

1. 

 

2. 

 

3. 

 

4. 

 

if change one was made, how would it affect their lives and those around them? -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

THINKING | 

 

are they influenced easily? - depends on the situation

 

do they influence others easily? - depends on the situation

 

do they get distracted/daydream often? - he rarely gets distracted or lets his mind wander much

 

how fast do they process events? - rather quickly

 

what is their memory like? - nearly picture perfect

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

MENTALITY |

 

do they have any mental disorders and/or disabilities? -

 

how do they view life? - 

 

what situations trigger special reactions? -

 

do they tend to be easily triggered by disturbing events? -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

HABITS |

 

do they smoke? if they do, what do they smoke and how often? -

 

do they drink? if so, how often? -

 

is there anything they do unconsciously or out of habit? ( ex. biting nails when nervous. ) -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

FAVORITES | 

 

color? -

 

animal? -

 

person(s)? -

 

form of transportation? -

 

time of day? -

 

movie? -

 

scent? -

 

drink? -

 

food? -

 

book? -

 

genre of music? -

 

song ( if they have one )? -

 

quote(s)? - 

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

AFFILIATIONS |  

 

hero or villain? - neither 

 

if neither, what do they affiliate themselves with? - 

 

what is their reason for joining/becoming a hero or villain? - 

 

if neither a hero or villain, what is their current goal(s) at hand? - 

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

APPEARANCE | 

 

do they resemble anyone? - no

 

how old do they appear? - about 32

 

posture? - straight, rarely slouches

 

do they have a particular scent? - faint cigarette smoke, honey and lilacs

 

accent? - n/a

 

what does their voice sound like? - rather gentle, but there's a power to it. ( v/c is lazerzZ )

 

eye color? - [forest green](https://images.homedepot-static.com/productImages/880ef7ce-3e54-4dd9-aa3b-df8e4219ac1b/svn/andersen-window-color-samples-9118763-64_1000.jpg)

 

eye shape? - round

 

do they use/wear glasses or/and contacts? - n/a

 

hair color? - [dark brown](https://www.neenahpaper.com/-/media/images/storefront/chips/iridescents-papers/iridescents-papers-dark-brown-8544-polish.ashx?h=178&w=178&hash=518BCCBB3D444320E5AE978207A554C971BBDCCA)

 

hair length? - it ends around his ears

 

hair type? ( ex. fine, thick, course etc ) - rather thick, but soft 

 

typical hairstyle? - he usually only brushes it, so its a bit of a mess but looks rather decent

 

height/weight? - 6'1/190 lbs

 

body type? - slim, has light muscles 

 

skin tone? - [light tan](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2617/9116/products/hc-56-georgetownpinkbeige_2000x.jpg?v=1516829032)

 

skin type? - normal

 

shape of face? - round, though a bit pointed towards the chin

 

most predominant feature? - his eyes

 

any distinguishing marks and/or scars? - he has multiple scars littered across his body, though the most noticeable ones are on his left thigh, right shoulder and left hand. his thigh and shoulder look like bullet wounds, and the scar on his hand seems to be a knife wound.

 

are there any marks and/or scars they're embarrassed or sensitive about? - he doesn't like to talk about the scars on his shoulder, thigh or hand, as they seem to bring back bad memories.

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

GENERAL |  

 

jewelry? - 

 

any other accessories and/or other items? -

 

outfits? -  

 

where do they live now? - 

 

where do they want to live? - 

 

spending habits? - 

 

most prized possession? why? - 

 

do they have any animals? -

 

if yes; what is their pet(s) behavior towards their owner and towards strangers? - n/a

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

ROMANTICS |  

 

first crush? - 

 

current crush? - 

 

first kiss? - 

 

any sexual experience? - 

 

how do they take flirting? - 

 

how do they show signs of their interest in others? - 

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

EDUCATION / WORK | 

 

lower education? - 

 

higher education -

 

what was their first job? - 

 

what's their current job? - 

 

dream job? - unsure

 

high, middle, or lower class? - middle class

 

house? - 

 

are they satisfied with their life style? - for the most part, yes

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

CHILDHOOD | 

 

birthplace? - 

 

hometown? -

 

type of childhood? - it was a rather good one 

 

how did their parents influence them? - 

 

any outside influences? - 

 

first memory? -

 

first important childhood memory and why it still effects them? - 

 

were they brought up in a religious family? - n/a

 

if yes, do they act on/have any religious beliefs and/or tendencies? - n/a

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

FAMILY & RELATIONSHIP |  

 

mother(s)/(name) -

 

appearance? - 

 

relationship with her? - 

 

her status? - 

 

father(s)/(name) - 

 

appearance? - 

 

relationship with him? - 

 

his status? - 

 

any sibling(s)? - yes, an older sister, named [amelia ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/287575075/original.gif)

 

their relationship with them? - 

 

their status? - 

 

any extended family? ( Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc ) - n/a

 

their relationship with them? - n/a

 

their status? - n/a

 

with anyone? - n/a

 

have they been with anyone previously? - yes, a few relationships but he currently isn't in one 

 

do they have any children? - yes, a son named [hideaki](https://66.media.tumblr.com/687d3d61d554b5f80fa4575285be07d8/f39587f09d08a5f4-47/s640x960/042810292a19934f9ec9cc6cf09303439c89bf5f.gif)

 

what's their relationship? - they're very close

 

what's their status? - alive

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

ABILITIES |  

 

ability(ies) name? -

 

ability(ies) history? -

 

how did they discover their power? -

 

when did they discover their power? -

 

does it have it's own consciousness? -

 

what does it do? -

 

any special moves? -

 

what are its strengths? -

 

what are its weaknesses? -

 

how does it effect its user? -

 

 

 

──────────────

 

 

 

DREAMS | 

 

what is their dream(s), the goal(s) they're set on achieving? -

 

when did they finally settle on this one(s)? -

 

what was some of their childhood dreams that stayed with them as they grew? -

 

have they had any other people's dreams affect their own? -

 

why did they settle their minds on this certain dream(s)? -


End file.
